Conventional blades include a disc-shaped base metal and cutting or grinding edges provided on the outer circumferential edge of said base metal (see e.g., Publication of Japanese Patent No. 4406302). In the mentioned publication, a technique for coating the blade, in which a fluorine resin is entirely coated on both surfaces of the base metal, is disclosed. The fluorine resin coating on the base metal reduces frictional resistance to suppress heat and associated deformation of the base metal.